The Lost Ninja
by Hylian Rider
Summary: This is just a story I made, I'm standard in my Naruto Knowledge. Xilic, a shionbi of the leaf has been gone for a few years, returning now nobody knows if they can trust him, all Xilic wants to do is watch over his presious person. NarutoxIno. OCxTemari.
1. Returning home

The Lost Ninja:

By: The Hylian Rider

Prologue:

Returning home

I have been in this desert for ages. I meant to head back to that village years ago, but of course I found the hidden sand village. I have learned a lot of taijutsu and ninjutsu here. Nevertheless this is no home. The members of the sand village have been rather kind to me. I will be sad to leave some of them. However, it looks like a war is beginning to brew and because of my forehead protector there's no way I can stay here. I would be seen as a threat or a spy. Plus Susake is probably going to be on the move soon. If I can stop this little prodigy in time, we may just have a shot as stopping Akatsuki.

I add a few more throwing stars to my pack. Now I am ready so set out. But I feel uneasy, I close my eyes and finally realize what is going on. A sand ninja assassin is waiting just outside my door. I pick up a smooth large chunk of wood and throw it out the door, and watch a star hit it automatically. I laugh and use the shadow clone jutsu then run out the door. The ninja, taken by surprise now sees his error, but is too late, I build up my chakra and slam my right hand into the ground.

"Summoning, jutsu!" I cry and a large eagle comes from my summoning point on the wall. I hop on the eagles back as my shadow clone deals with the would-be-assassin, I figure now is a good time to try out my new move, slingshot jutsu. I jump down and kick the ninja in the face then using the man for a steady hold I leap into the air again. He throws a star at me and I make another shadow clone to pull me out of the way. Then I build up more chakra and give my cry.

"Slingshot jutsu!" I make chakra stings, very strong strings that can be stuck to something of my choice. In this case, my opponent when I stepped on his face. I pull myself forward using the strings in the same way one uses a wall of a pool to kick off from. Flying forward at blinding speed I land a punch in the face and plant more chakra stings. This trick mixes taijutsu and ninjutsu, it's really useful if done right, though if I'm not careful I can really take away a lot of chakra. I repeat the move pulling on the string and this time landing my foot in his gut. I push off and onto my bird again and this time fly off. I did well, but my first attempt had one noticeable error. If I wanted to plant chakra strings without having to drain a lot of chakra my hands, not my feet would have to make contact.

The leaves of Kohona fall around me as I look at the village that I haven't seen for ages. I looks just as I remember it. I see the third hokage's face, now cracked and see a fifth face being added to the mountain. That means that a fifth Hokage has been chosen finally. I begin to feel something. I think it's another ninja, yes it must be, whoever is behind me masks themselves well. I try to feel for feeling that I could recongnize and feel someone sharigun trying to make contact with my eyes, which are thankfully looking the other way.

"Hey who are you?!" I turn and see Kakashi and the face of one child, who has blonde hair and orange jumpsuit with black paddings, a black leaf village headband. He has a classical ninja pack at his knee of his right leg. He also has marks on his face. Both are holding a throwing knife and Kakashi had his headband pulled back to reveal his other eye. I look at him and give my answer.

"Xilic Higerta of Kohona, the secret leaf village."

"Xilic? Oh yes I remember you, barely. You were a shinobi of this village a long time ago. You left with many other to follow Orochimarou." I said nothing. What Kakashi stated was all true. I did leave the village, I did follow that... demon for a short time. I was with him and all he said was he was helping to learn new jutsu, that didn't seem so bad. When he wanted to attack other villages though, I woke from that shadow and fled that awful organization. I am no more an agent of him then an immortal God.

"At a time Kakashi I was yeah, but I left him ages ago."

"How can I trust you?" demanded the child.

"And you are..."

"Naruto Uzumaki! And future hokage!" So that's the legendary Uzumaki kid? Who contains the nine-tailed fox? This should be interesting, and a fair test.

"So your Naruto huh? Well Uzumaki I want to fight you, I don't care if Kakashi watches. I just want to test myself against you." The kid looked at me a little lost, then look at Kakashi, who I began to assume was his teacher, then nodded to me. He quickly jumped onto another tree and I leapt up.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled. I matched his clone with four of my own. Then I saw that he didn't mean to use the clone to attack me. He was building something, a ball of air? No, I finally saw what it was, resagan. I began building up chakra in my hand to use Chidori. We flew at each other and the two blows collided, he went flying into a tree while I was sent sprawling and gasping on the ground. Nobody has ever matched my Chidori before. This kid has got some skill.

"Fine then if that won't work," I spoke aloud. "Then maybe this will. SUMMOING JUTSU!" I bit my thumb and slammed it into the ground making a large eagle appear. The Uzumaki kid laughed and perfromed his own summoning jutsu making the largest toad I'd ever seen appear.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!" cried the toad. I laughed now.

"Do you even have control over your own creatures?" Naruto threw a star at me. I threw my own and blocked it. This Naruto kid was better then most I'd ever faced.


	2. Fighting the Teme

Chapter 1:

Test of Strength

I called my eagle on forward to try and end the monster battle quickly, but Naruto used a transformation jutsu and made his large toad into a wolf. The large wolf bit into my eagle I leapt off and released him. I landed near Naruto and kicked out at him. He dodged and returned with a punch I leapt high and began to build up my chakra.

"Slingshot jutsu! Chakra strings!" I connected to Naruto with my chakra and pulled on the strings to fling my body at Naruto then punched him in the face and connected to him again. I repeated the move this time not reconnecting. The kid was tired and a bit worn out from using so much chakra and be hit by my two blows. I threw a knife at him and it struck him in the gut. I was so stunned for a moment I didn't act. Then the body transformed into a log. A substitution jutsu. This guy wasn't only wide spread in is jutsu but quick. I saw him jump out from behind a tree. I threw four stars at him and used a shadow clone jutsu on the stars, so now at least twenty maybe thirty stars were flying at him. Naruto did a shadow clone jutsu, and flung himself out of the way.

"Your not bad." said Naruto.

"Thanks same to you." A blast suddenly appeared from behind us. The sound ninja are here, apparently the sand ninja couldn't delay them for long. I was hoping for at least two days. They must of bypassed the village all together, though what they must have been carrying in water and food would've been astounding. I looked at the kid across from me and knew I couldn't do this alone.

"Naruto, Kakashi! Sound ninja are here, and intend to destroy this village, go and tell your hokage! I'll hold them off here!"

"Naruto, you go to tell the village I'm going to help Xilic." Kakashi lifted his headband up over his left eye. Three sound ninja flashed in front of me. I leapt back far enough to see them all.

"Slingshot jutsu! Chakra strings!" I attached myself to one of them and flung forward and stuck a knife in his chest before flying up and repeating the action with another ninja. The last one came at me and managed to catch me in a genjutsu before I could stop it. I couldn't cast a genjutsu, but I knew how to dispel one. I put my hands together and built up some chakra then released the spell. I threw three throwing knives at him, I didn't miss. My aim wasn't astounding but it was above average. Meanwhile next to me Kakashi was moving at about twice my speed, taking down sound ninja all the while. His copy move was not only good but fast, a sound ninja snuck up behind him and stuck him with a star, I watched that shadow clone explode.

I leapt up high and spotted eight sound ninjas down below me. I threw four stars, but only two hit the target. I fell down and performed my summoning jutsu. My eagle took out three more ninja and sent a fourth running off. Just two left. I quickly defeated them with my strong taijutsu. I have only met three who can match my taijutsu. But word has spread around about this kid, Rock Lee, he's another I have to test myself against. I'll have to wait though, now isn't the time for tests.

"Hey new kid, head to the village, I've got this!" Kakashi said to me. Ignoring the fact that I'm not longer any kid, I ran back, well for me forward, into Kohana. I began to head towards the fifth Hokage's office, only seeing now that Naruto must have already gotten there and raised the alarm, because everyone is up and fighting, and those who couldn't, children and very elderly, were nowhere to be found. I saw Naruto using his Resangan on a large snake while he screamed one name.

"Sauske!" So that kid finally decided to come out of hiding. I ran hard forward and the four stars at Sauske. He turned quickly and blocked all of them with his long blade. I drew my own sword from behind my back and leapt at the black haired man. The battle became one of skill with the blade. I swung at his head and he ducked swinging at my feet, I blocked his blow kicking out. Sauske caught my foot and twisted it, I made my body follow the foot but used my other foot to kick him in the face and even with his sharingun his reactions weren't quick enough to stop me. My shoe sole connected with Uchiha's face.

Sauske was sent flying backwards. He spun and landed standing sideways on a wall now Naruto was charging at him with his Resangan. I threw two knives at Sauske which distracted him enough for Naruto to get in under his guard, but Uchiha wasn't still alive because has was stupid or slow. He managed to side-step Naruto's attack. Calling up a shadow clone Naruto flung himself back around at his former friend. Just then another voice calling Sauske's name cut the air. I looked down to see a woman with pink hair running at Sauske fist drawn back. I leapt forward as Sauske began to call on his Chidori. I made my own and the two balls of electricity collided in midair. I was blasted for far up and back that it took me a long time to see where I'd come from.

I made a summon and my eagle flew me back to the battle. Naruto had several shadow clones going and one building was completely destroyed. I threw another star at Uchiha who threw his own and deflected it. I got close enough to Sauske and kicked at his head. He ducked and punched out. I caught his hand and flung him at a building, Sauske summoned a giant snake to the field and landed on it. Naruto did his own jutsu and summoned a giant toad to the battle. My eagle flew forward as Naruto and his toad went towards the back of the snake.

"Don't show him mercy! He isn't Sauske Uchiha any longer, Naruto!" Despite my words Naruto still looked hesitant about actually really hurting Sauske. Instead of taking the opening Naruto held back and didn't attack his former friend. I leapt of my Eagle and threw an exploding tag on my chakra strings then attached the strings to Sauske. The tag exploded and he used a substitution jutsu. I landed tired on the top of an apartment. I was starting to run out of chakra. I do have my limits.

I'm not the one who can call on the Kyuubi's chakra. I shoved the thought out of my head and ran at Sauske again, intending to run him through with my blade. The Uchiha member was quick though and either blocked or dodged every blow I could send his way. Naruto used his Resangan again but Sauske matched him with Chidori, but Naruto's move was far stronger and stuck him in the gut. Sauske moaned and feel backwards, his chest was an angry whirl of skin. I ran at him to stab him in the neck and kill him, but I was stopped, this time by Naruto.

"Get out of the way Naruto!"

"**No**!" his voice sounded so demonic.

"I'm not asking! MOVE! I've gotta kill him!" I lifted my blade and kicked Naruto in the gut. He fell over and then flipped over planting a solid kick in my spine. He was far far faster then before. I looked and saw lengthened fingernails and fangs on the face with marks now more pronounced. He's starting to merge with the demon?

"STOP THIS! HE'S A TRAITOR! I'VE GOT TO KILL HIM THAT'S WHY I'M HERE! ORCHIMARU CAN'T HAVE ANOTHER NEW BODY! I WON'T WATCH AGAIN!" I yell and kick him. Naruto flips backwards and Sakura runs at me to strike me.

"You can't hurt Sauske-kun!" That's it, I've been holding myself back so I don't actually hurt them, but I'm don't planning with these kids. There not bad, but I'm a top notch chunnin and I don't have time to be playing with them anymore. I need to fill my mission!

"MOVE IT!" I struck her with my hilt and ran at Sauske who was starting to stand up. I swung my blade and Sauske saw it but couldn't dodge. Yet again however, Naurto blocked me.

**"You won't kill Sauske-teme!" **he spoke with that demonic glint.

"Naruto! Wake up! This isn't your team mate, besides what good can saving him do you?"

"I promised Sakura-chan that I would. I never go back on my word, that's my nido, my ninja way!" for that part his voice was less demonic, more human. I swung at Naruto and he ducked. I leapt high and threw four stars at Sauske, no matter what Naruto and Sakura say, I will kill him!


	3. Brothers

Chapter 2:

Death of a Traitor?

I threw four ninja stars as Sauske. He wearily blocked them.

"I don't have any chakra left. Just let me leave. I have to kill Itachi." I knew of Sauske's sick little obsession with his brother. I didn't know he was still so determined. You had to hand it to him, when he's decided, he's decided. I looked at him without pity. I moved forward but Naruto was faster then me. He grabbed Sauske up and slammed his foot into Sauske's leg breaking it. Sakura looked at him angrily.

"What was that for you baka!?" Naruto's answer was for Sauske.

"**I told you I'd bring you back to Sakura-chan even if I had to break your arms and legs.**" I ran forward I couldn't help it I knew Sauske would escape if I didn't do something.

"KILL HIM NOW NARUTO! IF YOU DON'T HE'LL JUST BETRAY YOU AGAIN!" Sakura now shot daggers at me.

"OH YEAH? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SAUSKE-KUN?" My anger was getting the best of me.

"I KNOW HE BETRAYED YOU ALREADY FOR THE MERE WORD OF POWER, NOT EVEN THE PROMISE! SAKURA OPEN YOUR EYES! Naruto! Surely you see it?"

"**I SWORE I'D BRING HIM BACK! I'M NOT GOING TO BREAK THAT PROMISE OR OUR BOND FOR ANYTHING!"**he shouted as demonic as ever. I ran at Naruto and kicked out high. He caught my foot and I planted my other foot in his face. He stumbled back holding his face. I built up the chakra.

"SLINGSHOT JUTSU!" I connected my chakra to Sauske and flung forward. Sauske cut the strings with his blade and rolled out of the way. He tried to charge up chidori but failed. The black marks of the cursed seal began to spread all over his body, transforming him. He had gray skin and longer purple hair. His eyes were black with yellow pupils, also great skin-like wings were sprouting out of his back.

"And people call you a demon Naruto... Their priceless Uchiha is much more of a beast." Sauske leapt at me using his good leg and swung with the blade I blocked it and kicked out at him. He caught my leg. I looked at him and was about to swing my sword when he fixed his hold on me.

_Not only is he stronger and faster then before, but his Sharingun seems to be working overtime and his chakra amount has at least doubled it original amount. _I called for Naruto and he punched Uchiha right in the mouth. Sakura looked at Sauske and I saw her mouth words.

"_Sauske-kun?" _She had finally seen what he really was, and from what I could tell it disgusted her. I ran forward and tried to kick him Sakura ran ahead of me and jacked me. I was sent flying backwards and hit the wall leaving behind a large dent.

I looked over at Naruto I find it hard to believe that little Naruto has grown so much in all this time. He used was so small, but then that was back when I used my actual last name. I remember the day he was born.

_The 4th Hokage looked out at the window at the Kyuubi. I stared at him. The forth Hokage, Naruto's father... and mine._

_"Xilic, you take good care of your baby brother. You understand me?" He shook me a little._

_"Father please don't seal the fox in him, if you can't kill it, use me but don't hurt him. He didn't do anything." Father looked at me and ruffled my hair._

_"Xilic You'll be a fine big brother you defend him now you hear me? Don't let anyone hurt him. I want him to be seen as a hero, not a demon."_

_"FATHER! STOP! Don-don't seal it in Naruto please. Please." The third Hokage walked up behind me and knocked me out. I awoke on my bed. I didn't go downstair right then. I needed a moment to take it all in. Father and Mother were both dead. Father from the Jutsu and mother from giving birth. Naruto is all I have left. I will defend him._

_"Xilic! Please you have to take Naruto and go some villagers are here and their not happy! They wanna kill him." I was only six! What was I supposed to do? I ran downstairs and grabbed up my baby brother. Then I leapt out of the window with what little chakra I could use. I soon hid him in a shack._

For four years we ran and I would hide him and fight to keep anyone from getting at him. Until the day he turned five.

_"MOVE IT KID!" I was now ten and knew that I was not going to even try and let them have Naruto! I kicked the men. I threw a knife at one but he caught it. There were just too many. They knocked me out. I woke up in the sand village. I guess they really wanted to seperate us. I trained hard for ten years before returning at the age of twenty to see little Naruto all grown up._

Naruto Uzamaki is my brother I've finally found him so I could defend him again, and he hardly seems to need it. I saw Sauske leap and charge up a chidori and hit Naruto right in the left shoulder. I watched the lightning blade rip through the flesh and bone. Suddenly everything broke. I forgot that I couldn't show him compassion I forgot that I was supposed to kill Sauske at all cost and not let Naruto know who I was. All I knew was that someone had tried to kill my little brother and there was going to be hell to pay.

"NARUTO!!" I ran up Sauske and jacked him in the face then I kicked him in the gut send him up. I leapt and sent him higher and higher with each blow. Then I kicked him down into the earth. I picked him up by the collar of his shirt and made my chidori. "IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH MY BROTHER AGAIN I WILL SPLATTER YOU ALL OVER THESE WALLS!!!" Naruto sat up and looked at me.

"Brother? What?" I saw that the Kyuubi's power were starting to leave him. He'd really had it. He was about pass out. I jammed my attack into Sauske's gut then kicked him over backwards. He fell down. Sauske'd had it too. I walked down to him and continued to break all his limbs. Sakura looked at me scared.

"What kind of mid-nin are you? Heal Uchiha."

"But... what about Naruto?"

"I'll take care of him." I saw Naruto's head finally hit the ground as he fell unconscious. I walked to him and carefully scooped him up. Just as I used to do so many years ago. I leapt from rooftop to rooftop, getting to where the third Hokage once lived. I burst through front doors and the newest Hokage looked at me with a large amount of anger.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BREAKING INTO MY OFFICE! I'M THE-" my anger far overrode her's.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! SHUT UP AND HEAL NARUTO!" The expressions on the woman's face changed wildly from rage, to concern then to a solid determination. She opened Naruto's jacket and went to work. All the while her assistant tried to offer me tea and make me leave. I shook her off and waited by my brother's side. I wouldn't fail father I wouldn't let my brother die. I felt his chakra so low and weak. I pumped bursts of my own chakra into him. The Hokage looked at me then dismissed it.

"Naruto," I whispered. "Naruto don't you dare die on me." I continued pumping chakra into my little brother until I passed out from chakra loss.


	4. Fangirls and Apartments

Chapter 3:

Naruto and I awoke in the morning feeling far better then we had the night before. Naruto looked at my face for a full five seconds after he had really woken up. This may not sound like it, but trust me. Five full seconds is a long time for one guy to look at another's face.

"Well what?!" I asked growing impatient.

"Are you really my brother?"

"NANI?" How had he heard me say that? "What makes you think that?"

"When Sauske slammed the Chidori in my chest you called me your brother! Why?" I sighed. I was pressed up against a wall. There was no way out, but I didn't know what to say. I frowned and tried to figure out how to say what I needed to.

"You weren't always alone. For the first four years of your life. I protected you and watched over you. Because you weren't an only child. Your father had another son. Me. The day you were born. He told me to watch over you, to let you be seen as the hero you should've been. I was captured when I was ten and taken away. You were only four at the time."

"But that would've been ten years ago. You can't be twenty you don't look a year older then me."

"Orochimaru put a lot of weird spells on me. One set my body back about five years before ending. I now age normally but I appear your age."

"And I've never been treated like a hero by anyone. Why did the fourth Hokage make me the container?"

"I begged him to use me instead. But he said he couldn't. It had to be a newborn. I don't know why."

"You know what's crazy," Naruto told me. "Is that I actually believe you. Brother." I hugged him just as two brothers should hug each other. Just at that moment a girl walked in. She wore a purple outfit and a lot of bandages, and she had very long pale blonde hair. Not like Naruto's but much lighter.

"Oh, hey Naruto!" said the girl.

"Hey Ino."

"Whose your friend. He's kinda cute." What was this girl, some over-obsessed fan-girl for cute guys? "He's not near Sauske-kun's level but still not bad!" That would be a yes.

"That's Xilic! My brother."

"Nani? Naruto you don't have brothers or sisters."

"He used to and does now." I said, finally speaking up. "Mind telling me who the heck you are?"

"My name's Ino," Oh no, here comes a rant. "I like cute boys, especially Sauske-kun."

"Yeah well that's interesting bye!" I said grabbed Naruto's arm and jumping out of the window. "Man she's dense." I spoke to my brother. "_Sauske-kun! Sauske-kun! Sauske-kun! Sauske-kun! _If she talked anymore about the guy, he'd be all there was." Naruto looked at me surprised. "I mean after all, your even stronger then he is, why should that... teme get all the credit." Naruto let out a chuckle at my words. I stopped jumping and looked at him. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"It's not really that funny but I used to call him teme all the time too." We both laughed at that. Naruto lead me to his excuse of an apartment. I took one look inside and several details caught my eye. The walls had paint that was peeling off. Graffiti and smashed glass from windows lay everywhere. I saw several cups labeled instant ramen all over the floor. What was ramen? I'd never had any. I saw rocks and bricks from villagers everywhere. It honestly broke my heart. This was my fault. I was supposed to have been there for him. To make sure this kind of stuff wouldn't happen to him. I grabbed his wrist.

"No."

"What? Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"You won't stay here. You're getting a real house and now."

"But the village won't let me," Naruto said. "They all throw me out if I try to stay anywhere else. There's a reason nobody else stays in the two floors of the place." I lead him out and woke the manager. He looked at me with an upset glare. Then threw a worse look at Naruto.

"What'd ya want?"

"Naruto Uzamaki is moving out." With that we left. I took him uptown to the nicer buildings, sure maybe it'd be expencive but I've more then enough money and if I didn't I could always take a couple of a-rank missions. I went over to a rather nice apartment with four spots left.

"One room. Two single beds, name Uzamaki."

"We don't except demons or their kin." said the bored man behind the desk. I made a chidori.

"It's him or this." I put my money down on the counter and walked in using chakra strings to grab the key from the man.


	5. Pranks and Mobs

Chapter 4:

I woke in the morning and looked over at Naruto, who was still asleep. I went quietly and filled a small cup with ice cold water. Then I slunk over to Naruto and dumped the water on him. Only to have him vanish in a puff of smoke! A shadow clone? Of course, it is his specialty. He dropped down from the ceiling above me and threw a bunch of red paint at me. I leapt up out of the way and Naruto laughed.

"You tried to prank the number one prankster ninja? Keep dreaming." he said as he started to walk away. I set up my chakra strings and he tripped right over them. This time he didn't poof.

"Get in line big bro." Naruto turned and he chucked more water at me. I ducked and grabbed up my trump card from the floor. His ramen. I held it up for him to see.

"NO! Xilic-san, not my ramen! Please!" I made a clone without hand signs then made him transform into some ramen. I swapped the two quickly and dumped the clone on the floor. Naruto began to leak tears. This kid loves his ramen way too much. I guess I've had my fun.

"Got cha!" I tossed him the ramen as my clone vanished.

"That was cruel." I laughed at him.

"Get in line, little bro." We both laughed at that and then I got dressed and and went outside to train and wake myself up. Four hours later I came back. It was near noon and I was hungery. Plus that Ino girl won't stop bagering me about Uchiha. Then I saw the note on the table.

_Brother,_

_Went to see Sauske. Should be back before three or so. Old lady Tsunade wants to see you too._

_Naruto._

I laughed, only Naruto would have the gull to call the Hokage an old lady. I jumped and went outside looking all over. This place was so different all the new shops, new restrants, new weapons shops, new clothing stores, so many new people.

"Xilic! Hey! It's me, Ino!" Very very annoying new people. I landed infront of the Yamanka girl and looked at her. "What?"

"You called me down!" I reminded her. "Your supposed to tell me what you wanted."

"What? A girl can't call over a cute guy for no reason now?"

"Wha? What happened to your precious Uchiha?"

"Well your not Sauske-kun but still not bad." Now this girl was really starting to get on my nerves. I could definatly see what Naruto meant when he called this girl annoying and stubborn. Of course my brother was the same way, but he didn't look at every other girl and drool at them.

"Whatever I need to go see the Hokage. Ja ne."

"See you Xilic-kun."

"Call me Xilic-kun again and I will pumble you into the ground Yamanka." I dashed off and put chakra into my feet so I could get there faster. I didn't want to be too late. I burst through the front doors and almost ran into the large-breasted woman.

"Watch it!"

"Gomen, Hokage-sama! You requested me?"

"Oh so your Xilic, Naruto's brother?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Then just one question. WHERE IN HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?!" she said as she jacked me across the face. I was sent flying through the wall and collasped. "Naruto's been all alone for years and what have you been doing for all that time. Playing around with a missing-nin."

"Oh," I said sacasticly. "I'm so sorry I got kidnapped, could you ever forgive me?"

"Shut up! Just watch over your brother."

"Hai!" I lept out the window in my haste. I was jumping amoung the roofs of houses and tree when something collided with my midsection and sent me flying over backwards.

"Xilic-kun!"

"Getoffme."

"Xilic-kun, something wrong with Naruto."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Your a mind-walker Yamanka, find out!" This girl had better find out what was wrong with my brother. She was a mind walker meaning she could read what was going on in his head. I swear to Kami if they so much as touched him, there's gonna be hell to pay.

We jumped down as saw Naruto laying knocked out on the ground. The blood was pouring from his head. He was twitching and his face changed rapidly. I saw the knife the villagers hands. I ran up and plunged a kunai into his heart. I turned and threw it into another man. They all hurt my brother I swore I would kill them.

"You will not touch him again!" I ran up and kicked another man down before spinning and kicking another. I threw four ninja stars and plunged my chidori into the chest of the last man, who died and practically exploded. Then I went over to my brother who wasn't moving at all. I told the Yamanka girl to do what she does and she made some hand motions before holding her hands out at Naruto. I clasped her wrist and she looked at me. I didn't answer. She knew what I wanted to do.


	6. Kyuubi and Bad Memories

Chapter 5:

It was dark, so dark that the only way I could see was from an unknown source of light in the distant hallway. This is only the second time I've ever seen inside someone's head, but I've gotten a fair idea of what most minds look like. I saw several doors of different colors. I knew the bright colors were for good memories and dark ones were for the bad. My heart sank when I saw the pure jet black door nearby, most people didn't even have one according to some mind walkers. I continued down the pathway with the Yamanka girl. I saw my brother standing and I ran to him. He turned and looked at me.

"Oi, Xilic-san. Ino." Naruto wasn't what caught my attention. I was too busy staring at the large fox behind the cage. So was Yamanka.

**"More humans, maybe I could eat them?" **asked the gigantic fox.

"No," said Naruto firmly. "Their some of my precious people."

**"Well the Yamanka girl I recognize, but the lad Kit? Who is he?"**I was just now starting to be the feeling in my numb limbs back.

"He's my brother Xilic."

"Naruto..." asked Ino timidly. "What is that?" Now I was back in control of my body.

"KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! YOU DIE NOW! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THE PAIN YOU MADE NARUTO ENDURE!" I finally had a chance to save my brother, and right the wrong forced on him. I ran right at the Kyuubi and made a chidori. He stuck a claw through the bars, I assume to scare me. It didn't and I swept my attack across every one of his claws. (A/NYes I made Kyuubi a guy, so sue me) Kyuubi flung back and howled in pain. I blinked. I didn't think it was possible to hurt a demon. I guess 14 years in this seal has weakened him. So much the better for me.

I leap at the cage and perform a transformation into a small toad so I could fit inbetween the bars. Then I let go of the henge. Kyuubi looked at me and moved as though to eat me. I threw several stars into it wide open jaws. The Kyuubi howled again.

**"Kit. This one is beginning to actually hurt me. Can't I just eat him?"**

**"**No Kyuubi. He's my brother. XILIC GET OUT. KYUUBI ISN'T HERE TO HURT ME." I made a chidori and ran it along Kyuubi's side before repeating my henge trick to get out. I was almost out of chakra. I had to kill the men, hurry and help Yamanka. Make three chidoris and two transformations. Not so easy for me to do.

**"I'll let this time go brat. But harm me again and I shall eat you with an intense pleasure." **At that moment Naruto suggested we leave. I nodded. I wanted to leave Kyuubi, but not his mind. There were at least a few things I had to see. I grabbed the Yamanka girl and pointed at the pitch black door. She looked at me scared.

"You want to-"

"Yes." She grabbed my arm and sent me into the memory. _I saw a young six year old Naruto walking around the park. This was a bad memory? In fact aside from the no family. The scene was kind of cute. Then a stone cracked behind his head. Naruto fell with tears in his eyes. I felt my anger spark. Then the villagers started yelling._

_"Hey you like that Demon."_

_"How was that Kyuubi? Want more?" I now felt tears enter my own eyes. _I looked and saw Ino and Naruto next to me. Naruto looked away and Ino was sobbing aloud, looking at the pitiful scene_. Another man came up and kicked him hard in the face._

_"Happy birthday Kitsune! Hopefully you'll actually die this year!" He pulled out a knife and stabbed Naruto. I fell the to ground. This is what he'd been through. The time changed. Naruto was at the academy. The kids were all yelling. I saw Yamanka in the crowd._

_"He's pathetic! Three years here and he can't even do a clone."_

_"He should really leave and do us all a favor."_

_"Yeah he's just annoying anyway."_

_"Hey why don't you just go and die or something Naruto! Nobody likes you anyway!" _Ino now was crying fully_. The scene changed again. I saw Sasuke and Naruto fighting at the valley of the end. Resangan and Chidori met and exploded. The cursed seal broke and Sauske stood looking down at Naruto who had passed out from all the power he'd had to hold back on not to kill him. I saw Sauske get up and turn and leave. Naruto lay there bleeding from a hole in his chest._

_I saw Naruto get rejected and made fun of over and over. I watch him get beat, struck and stabbed. I watched him be thrown from buildings and stores would refuse him along with any decent place. The only place that let him in was a dirty place which was completely empty. It slowly became covered in knives, bricks and graffiti. Then Naruto was a small kid again. He was laying in an alley all beaten and bleeding, though he was healing quickly as always. Then another figure appeared. It was a Yamanka, but not Ino. Maybe her father or uncle as he looked a lot like her._

_"Pl-please! Don't kill me! Don't kill m-me!" little Naruto stuttered._

_"Come with me boy. I'll take you home to warm up." Naruto gladly ran up to the man. He took him inside a house. _Little Ino ran down the stairs and I heard Ino gasp and knew she had remembered this little clip of information. This was interesting.

_"Go upstairs Ino, don't worry about this boy." Ino did as she was told. Then the man handed Naruto a cup. I moved to make sure it wasn't drugged before remembering this was a memory. Then Naruto thanked the man and drank deeply._

_"Thanks mister, your nice." said Naruto as soon as he was done with the drink._

_"Hope you liked you drink demon, now get out of my house." I then realized the cup had been poisoned. Naruto crawled into the alley again to die. _Ino now was covering her eyes crying without dignity. Naruto was still looking away, though I watched his shoulders shake._ Naruto didn't die, Kyuubi went to work, easing the poison out of his system. _I almost threw up.

"Yamanka, get us out of here. I don't want to have to watch anymore." Ino nodded and formed a few shaky hand symbols, so slowly even an ordinary human could see what she was doing. We all appeared outside where I'd killed the men.

"Naruto-" Ino began.

"You hate me because of Kyuubi right?"

"No! I just... never saw how-"

"How much of a freak I am?" Naruto said. I could see he was getting angry.

"How strong you were. You have to contain that fox all the time, a-and you t-took all that a-ab-abuse from me and everyone else all the time. And none of us saw how much you really had to work or how strong you really were. You were always the best of us. We just never realized it. I'm-I'm so sorry." Naruto looked at Ino, then at me.

"Naruto Uzamaki. You are a far greater Ninja then I ever will be." I said.

"Maybe... But I've never thought anyone could hurt Kyuubi! I thought that was impossible! That was so cool. Though the fox is still mad about it. He's yelling at me right now." We both laughed and began finally talking like brothers do. Well ninja brothers anyway.

"Well you never really tried. I mean, yeah your resangan is nice and all but my chidori is invincible." We both laughed more.

"That reminds me, we need to go see how Sauske-teme is doing. Wanna come Ino?" asked Naruto. In that moment I was truly amazed that Naruto could be so cheerful, after all that hate he'd gotten. My brother, was a better ninja and a better man then I would ever be.

"Nah... you guys go on ahead. I need a word with my dad about you Naruto."


	7. That's My Girlfriend

Chapter 6:

As me and Naruto walked through the hospital to see Uchiha I saw a few villagers give Naruto a dark look. I made sure to give them a look showing a promise of battle. Maybe it was my look or the knife that I held in my hand, but the men and women stopped looking after me. We got to the door and I held up a hand and Naruto looked at me. I pushed on the door just slightly and saw Sakura, his teammate wrestling tongue with the Uchiha. I held a finger to my lips telling Naruto to be quiet.

"He's kissing her." I mouthed. Naruto nodded and a grin split across his face from ear to ear.

"Prank time?" he mouthed back. I nodded and tossed him as smoke bombs from my pack. He handed me a packet of in and mouthed, "Henge." I got what he wanted me to do. I transformed in Sauske and we through the bombs. I jumped in and knocked out the Uchiha before tossing him to Naruto who carried him out. Then I made a chidori and cleared out the air, pretending to use Sauske's sharigan. Sakura looked confused when all the smoke cleared away. I had to keep from laughing.

"Sauske-kun! What's happening?"

"I don't know Sakura! Someone just ran outside!"

"Well just ignore them, stay, with me." I nodded slowly and turned away pretending to sneeze while coating my tongue in the ink. I'd never tasted something so absolutely disgusting in my life. It tasted like a really foul liver soup, except it was ink. The Sakura and me kissed. I hadn't kissed many girls but I did do it some with Gaara's sister Temari who had liked me a lot and we'd gotten together, before I had to leave. Sakura put her tongue in my mouth, I hesitated and allowed it regrettably. I knew it was needed.

Her tongue met the ink and she pulled out of my mouth and off me quickly.

"Sauske-kun?"

"Ha! Got you Sakura!" I said and released the transformation. "Now Naruto!" Naruto tossed me Sauske and I placed him on the bed. "Hope you liked the taste of ink." I said and leapt out the window performing a jutsu I knew that cleaned out your mouth. I didn't taste good but it was better then the ink. Naruto and I laughed with real mirth as we both head back to our apartment.

"That was truly priceless." I said as I gave him a high five. "I guess she must really like him, to kiss his inky tongue!"

"Yeah..." Naruto expression suddenly saddened.

"Oh, sorry. Did you, you know like her?"

"Well," he said. "I always have a crush on Sakura-chan. I thought if I brought Sauske-teme back she'd like me instead of him still. Guess I was wrong about that. Maybe it's about time I move on." I looked at him. I felt like a huge idiot. I should've thought he'd have a crush, it just didn't occur to me.

"Yeah, that's probably a pretty wise thing to do here Naruto. There's a lot of other nice women who won't leave you just for him." Naruto nodded. "Hey what about that Yamanka girl? I mean she did say she felt bad for you and it'd be great for me to get rid of her."

"Nani? You want me to make Ino give me a pity date?"

"Hey pity dates are only half pity, a kiss is only a quarter pity on those dates." I said with the air of an all-knowing monk.

"Why don't you date her then? I mean it's not like your close to anyone."

"Yeah I am!" I said defensively.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" I couldn't help but chuckle at how much like little kids we were at that moment. It seemed right somehow. We were ninjas, trained to trap and kill without a second of hesitation or even a second thought. Yet here we finally got a chance to be real brothers.

"Who then? Maybe Hinata?"

"Who's that?"

"Girl with purple hair," explained Naruto. "Heir to the Hyuuga clan. If you say yes your way lying cause she's with Kiba dog-boy."

"Oh yeah I did hear something about that. Nope not her. Ever hear of Gaara of the desert." At this Naruto burst out laughing uncontrollably. He coughed a few times and then managed to spit out his reply, which was so ridiculous I was sent rolling around on the ground.

"YOUR GOING OUT WITH EMOTIONLESS GAARA!? HAHAHAHA!" asked Naruto.

"Not... not him, you baka. His sister, T-Temari." I said trying to breath through all the laughing.

"Oh," he said not laughing anymore. "I'm impressed, she's a though woman, hard to impress. How'd you ever get her?"

"I helped her brother become Kazakage." I said with an impressive air.

"So I beat him in a fight."

"So I help him and you try to kill him, and you wonder why she picked me. Too bad I don't see her anymore now though."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "She comes to a the village a lot with Shikamaru."

"NANI?!" I leapt out the window as Naruto broke out laughing again and scanned the crowd below for the four sandy blonde pigtails. Leaving Naruto laughing his head off again back at the apartment. Forget him for now, I had to find Temari-chan. Finally I spotted her walking around looking lost.

"Curse you Shikamaru, leaving me here stranded. Some guide you are." This was so prefect it was almost funny. I leapt down behind without a sound and spoke to her.

"Perhaps you like a new one then ma'am." Temari turned around slowly before running and tackling me to the ground. She then frowned and slapped me. A man was next to me and looked at me with pity. I understood why a moment later.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't deserve that."

"This baka," Temari said. "Left me to come here."

"But-" She slapped me again.

"What for that time?"

"I didn't deserve that either."

"That," said Temari. "Was for not even leaving me a note saying you were going to go."

"How could I have faced-" She slapped me again.

"Let me guess you didn't deserve that either?"

"No this one I deserve."

"That was for introducing Gaara to ramen. He won't lay off the stuff. Is that just a habit with demon containers or something?" she asked. I laughed. My brother does have quite the reputation for being a ramen addict. Somehow though, Imagining Gaara as a super obsessed ramen man like Naruto was hard. Then she sighed and hugged me. I held her. This was the way it always was with Temari. I screwed up she yelled and slapped me. Then she would want me to hold her like I was now. Though that's part of why I love her, how can you love someone if they aren't themself?


	8. A day of bliss

Chapter 7:

Temari didn't move from my side for a long time, but around sunset I kissed her and whispered something about grabbing some dinner before going back to the apartment. I held her in my arms as we traveled back to my house in an almost drunken state. Forgetting completely about the dinner I just went right home and opened the door and hit the light-switch. The first thing I saw was my brother Naruto and the Yamanka girl making out on the couch. They broke apart and we looked at each other for a full five seconds. I broke first.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I asked.

"WHAT I INVITED INO OVER YOU SAID I SHOULD GO OUT WITH-" Naruto began.

"YEAH DATE HER NOT MAKE OUT WITH HER ON THE COUCH!"

"OH YEAH?" asked Naruto.

"YEAH!"

"THEN WHY BRING TEMARI-SAN HERE? WHAT WERE YOU GONNA DO TO HER? FEED HER DINNER?" Temari and Ino both spoke up at the same time.

"Um... boys, we're right here you know." I turned and kissed Temari at the same time Naruto kissed Ino. We spoke at the same time.

"Not now dear."

"So," asked Naruto. "WHAT WERE YOU GONNA DO WITH TEMARI-SAN?"

"That's! I don't! Not! Doesn't even portray. I'm actually older than! THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Then Naruto just burst out laughing and because the situation was just that stupid and funny at the same moment I fell down to the ground laughing too. Temari giggled and lay down next to me. I looked into her eyes and put an arm around her then lightly kissed her on the forehead before sitting up. Naruto was pulled up off the ground and into a hard kiss from Ino. I looked at her (not like that or Temari would've whacked me).

"Hey Yamanka?" I asked.

"What Xilic?" _Finally no kun._ I thought.

"When did you start liking Naruto?" Ino sighed and looked at Naruto then kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning to me.

"It was after you made me pull you into his darkest memories. Before then I never really saw that Naruto-kun was so brave or strong. I mean think about it. He has to deal with Kyuubi, the villagers and the Aukutski all the time. He's far better then anyone else. Plus Naruto isn't dark and brooding all the time. Not to mention he's not bad on the eyes and a great kisser."

"Ok," Temari said. "Too much info on that last part." Meanwhile me and Naruto we talking to each other.

"No I'm not gonna loose it." he was saying stubbornly.

"Oh come on, you know it _really_ points out where you are all the time. Besides it's too small, you can actually see some of your wrists and ankles."

"But it's been with me from my birth, I can't change it."

"You can and will Naruto or Kami so help me I will dump your ramen down the toilet." I had yet to finish laying down my trump card.

"Wh-which Ramen?" he asked shakily.

"The set Iruka-sensei gave you for your ninth birthday!"

"Xilic-san, please don't make me choose between ramen and that! That's just cruel!" Naruto started to weep. I went to the cabinets and grabbed a cup of Ramen labeled: _Top notch imported ramen noodles. _I smiled and popped the lid off. Naruto started to sob.

"Smells good don't it Naruto."

"NO!!!! MY RAMEN!" I moved towards the bathroom, taking as long as I possibly could, sending Naruto farther and farther into his insanity. "PLEASE PLEASE! OK I'LL DO IT! NOW PLEASE DROP MY POOR POOR RAMEN!" I smiled before popping the lid back on and tossed it back to Naruto. He rubbed his cheek up and down the ramen cup.

"What did you do to my boyfriend?" asked Ino very red in the face, and I'm guessing it wasn't from embarrassment. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"You lay one finger on his head and I will skin you alive." said Temari.

"Hell hath no furry like a woman Naruto."

"Xilic-kun?" asked Temari very kindly and sweetly, kind of unusual for her. "What did you do to Naruto?"

"I made him agree to give up his orange clothing." Naruto nodded with a moan. I grabbed his arm and lead him over to the window. Then I pecked Temari on the cheeck and Ino did the same to Naruto. Then I jumped off onto another rooftop and made our way off to the clothing and weapons store.

"So Xilic-nii-san, what level are you?" I looked at him when it occured to me I had never bothered to ask him his level as a shinobi.

"I'm a chunnin."

"Oh, lucky, I'm still only a genin." I laughed and patted him on the back quickly.

"Don't worry little bro, your way over the skill of chunnin, not to mention the Kyuubi." Naruto looked at me and the thanks in his eyes told me all he could've wanted to tell me. I now noticed one thing, even though our hair colors were quite different. Mine being black and his blonde, we had the same deep blue eyes. On me I'm told it's an icy killer intent look if I'm annoyed. With my brother however, it's very... calming. Naruto gave me a thumbs up sign as we arrived at our destination.

I didn't ever know why it took a girl so long to go shopping for clothes. I will never wonder again. We spent no less then three hours getting him some new ninja attire but it in the end it payed off I think. Naruto was now clothed in black pants with his regular sandals. And over his dark green shirt went a black trench coat. Overall we didn't do that much with his hair, but now he didn't shine like a lamp post. Naruto looked in the mirror and grinned. He turned to me, the look of happiness was almost sad.

"Thanks a lot. I actually didn't think I would like it but I do a lot."


	9. My Last moments on Earth

An explosion sounded outside and I saw the smoke rising up from the forest.

"Naruto! Come on!" He nodded and we leapt out of the window and ran towards the smoke and smell of blood. I readied a Kunai and shrikan in opposite hands. When I saw what it was my heart froze for a second, only one second. It wasn't the sound nin. It was the Akutski. Many of them. I saw Itachi, Kitsame, and Mobi. I had faught the Uchiha before but he was far too skilled for me to be used to meeting. I dodge his move and then as hard as I tried not too, I looked into his eyes. He caught me quickly in his genjutsu.

"Welcome. Here for the next three days I will toucher you over and over in multiple ways. And so he did. He stabbed me, beat me. I saw him kill Temari over and over again. He killed Naruto, made me resee his beatings. I thrashed around wildly and seals flashed through my head. I only knew I had seen them before once. I brought up all my chakra and perfromed the seals hoping for something to work. I didn't realize what'd I'd done until it was too late. I had summoned the death reaper.

Knowing It was late I managed to cut off the chakra to my brain and caught him by the shoulders.

"REAPER DEATH SEAL!" I shouted. I felt my spirt being tugged out of my body and Itati's along with it.

The pain was so intense that nearly blacked out. Next thing I knew I sat in the pits of hell. Waiting for my foe to come meet and fight me forever in these dark depths.

END

Yeah so I got a little lazy I might re-write the ending and make it better if I get enough reviews.

HR


End file.
